prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Subdivision (episode)
Subdivision is the twenty-eighth episode of the American television series Prison Break and is the sixth episode of its second season. It is written by Monica Macer and directed by Eric Laneuville. The episode was first broadcast on September 25, 2006 in the United States and marks the first appearance of Silas Weir Mitchell, who plays Charles "Haywire" Patoshik, in the second season, despite the fact that Haywire is one of the eight Fox River escapees. Storylines Michael and others With T-Bag's "photographic memory" and Michael's powers of deduction the cons figure out where Westmoreland's money is buried: underneath the garage of Jeanette, still inside the foundations of the ranch silo. The cons disable the electricity and send out Tweener to pick up supplies and fuel up the car. He gets the supplies from the gardening store seen previously, but while there someone comes in looking for the store owner. Tweener knocks the man out and ties him up with his friend. , Tweener and Sucre]] Michael, Lincoln, T-Bag, and Tweener show up on Jeanette's door claiming to be from the electric company here to conduct repairs. She lets them into the garage and they start digging while T-Bag distracts Jeanette. The two flirt, until Jeanette confides that she likes the big, quiet one. T-Bag's expression becomes murderous. flirting with Jeanette]] While the digging in Jeanette's garage continues, C-Note and Sucre arrive (C-Note had found a map of the ranch on an online Army database and hitched a ride with Sucre). They pitch in with the digging while Tweener, realizing that he'd forgotten to fuel up the car, heads out to a gas station. While digging, Michael tells Sucre about a website with a message board which they can use to keep in touch with one another while they're on the run -- namely, Europeangoldfinch.net. Michael goes to check on T-Bag and Jeanette, and panics when he can't find them. She's upstairs, and all seems fine until a police officer shows up. T-Bag panics and puts a hammer to Jeanette's throat. Alexander Mahone Mahone is in Utah and working with the local police and Feds to track down D. B. Cooper's money. By visiting a gasoline station that Cooper was supposed to have visited twice in one day, and ascertaining the gas mileage of the car he supposedly used, a 1965 Chevy Nova, Mahone narrows down the search to a group of towns - one of which is where the cons are working. While Tweener is at the gas station, he realizes that the employee has called the authorities and is attempting to stall him. He tries to make a run for it, but Mahone (in the area following up on the missing gardening store owners) arrives and captures Tweener after a short pursuit through the neighborhood. Charles Patoshik Haywire is first sighted at a Cedar Grove, Wisconsin restaurant. When discovered there, he breaks into the home of a blind lady and pretends to be her son, who supposedly ran away to marry, but she realizes he's an impostor (presumably noticing, while stroking his left hand, the lack of a wedding ring) and calls the police. They arrive later on to find her safe, but Haywire gone. Before he fled, Haywire cut out a picture of the Netherlands in the lady's home, as he was enthralled by it. Sara Tancredi Sara receives another origami swan in the mail, with a different number on it to the first. She rings it but its disconnected. At the Capitol Building in Washington D.C., Agent Kellerman is told by Agent Bill Kim that he's no longer allowed direct access to the President. Governor Frank Tancredi is also at the Capitol Building and he sees Kellerman leaving, in Secret Service garb. Later he calls Sara while she's grocery shopping and tries to tell her to stay away from the man she knows as "Lance", but she hangs up when she meets "Lance" at the supermarket. Trivia * Europeangoldfinch.net is a real website owned by the 20th Century Fox Film corporation. It features a fake message board (plain, static HTML) and nothing more. One of the messages, by a user named Fish40, quotes "Bolshoi Booze 6/4 - Bastimentos 7/4". Bolshoi Booze was the coded message given by Michael to his brother before parting ways, which encodes a rendezvous point; Isla Bastimentos is one of the islands of the Bocas del Toro Province of western Panama, which is where Michael and Lincoln had planned to go after leaving the country. The whole site can be regarded as an easter egg, featuring fictitious coded messages by the successfully escaped convicts, as the reference to Bastimentos hints. * At the FBI field office in Salt Lake City, a framed portrait of J. Edgar Hoover is visible. *Series regular cast members Marshall Allman (who plays L. J. Burrows) and Wade Williams (who plays Brad Bellick) do not appear in this episode. External links